(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, a user terminal, an information providing service system and an information providing service method suitable for use in a position information service using, for example, a portable terminal.
(2) Description of Related Art
When electronic data is stored, an user (company, individual) generally uses a processing apparatus such as a keyboard, a mouse or the like. In order to express his/her intention, the user converts the data into another hardware, direct the processing apparatus to retrieve or store the data in conformity with contents to be processed.
Recent spread of portable terminals allows the mobile environment to be well prepared, small-sized GPS (Global Positioning System) modules that can measure positions of person to be widely used, and various services to be provided. A part of them is used as a guidance service to measure a position of a user and notify the user of his/her position.
However, the user needs to temporarily convert his/her intention into data in another form when retrieving or storing the data. In such method, the data needs to be digitally processed. Accordingly, the user cannot directly process the data in such a way as the user puts things that come into his/her view in a shelf. Namely, the user cannot retrieve data in so-called analog way such as “advance in the north direction”, “relatively right/left”, or “a little rightward/forward/backward”, which does not fit to human sensation, so that the user feels difficulty in use.
For this, the user needs to digitally process data when retrieving or storing the data, although it is more convenient for the user to operate in an analog way. Additionally, the digital processing requires special knowledge and experience.
The service using the portable terminal is mainly by means of voice, which is not adapted to display a position of the user since the display of the portable terminal is of a small size.
In a guidance (navigation) service by voice, the user can grasp his/her position using a GPS module internally or externally equipped to the portable terminal. The system can guide the user in such a way as “advance in the north direction” as an absolute expression in the navigation service.
However, the system cannot grasp a direction in which the user faces, so that the system cannot guide the user in such a way as “go straight” as a relative expression in consideration of the user's position. Therefore, the service has a disadvantage that the user has a difficulty in being guided when the user does not grasp the four cardinal points.
When a moving speed is high as a vehicle, it is possible to grasp a direction in which the user moves using Doppler effect generating between the GPS satellite and the portable terminal. When a moving speed is low as when the user is walking or stopping, it is impossible to grasp a direction in which the user or vehicle moves.
It is very difficult for the system administrator to actually invest money in expensive installations in order to grasp movement of the user.